


Uncle Peter has a father in law

by Mellow (SweetCandy)



Series: Uncle Peter Doesn't Date [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, College Student Stiles, Crack, Family Dinner, Fluff, Lawyer Peter Hale, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCandy/pseuds/Mellow
Summary: “We met at the station. I was bringing my dad lunch and there I saw Peter. It was basically love at the first sight.” Stiles blushed a little and ducked his head adorably. Laura wanted to coo.“You didn’t tell us you got arrested.” Talia frowned at her brother.-Or: Laura has to suffer through the weekly family dinner.





	Uncle Peter has a father in law

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the demands of a sequel I have decided to turn this original one shot into a little series. I'll try to update regularily but law school is kicking my ass and exams are looming so I'm only writing every now and then to relax a little. 
> 
> But, here it is, the second part of the series: 
> 
> Enjoy.

Sunday dinner was looming like a threat over the entire Hale house. Everybody was somehow trying to avoid thinking about it, and Laura was no different. But it was difficult to forget the fact that her uncle, a man who had resented romance and relationships for as long as Laura had known him, was suddenly engaged. To a young man half his age….who was also the sheriff’s son.

Laura had tried to find a way to escape the dinner, but since Sunday dinner was a tradition and it was just her parents and her siblings, her absence would’ve been noticed and frowned upon. So she had decided to suck it up and deal with it like a grown up would.

Meaning she had gone out and bought werewolf affecting alcohol, hoping she would be pleasantly buzzed halfway through dinner. She had met Derek at the store, holding a bottle of red as well, obviously having the same plan.

Cora had been pissed when she’d found out about it, cursing her siblings for letting her suffer through the evening completely sober. Then she had taken matters into her own hands and ratted them out to their mother, who had confiscated the wines until after dinner.

Derek and Laura were still pissed and it was only a matter of time before Cora would suffer due to their payback.

_

 

Laura spent her Sunday lunch with Jordan Parrish, who’d taken her out for coffee a few days prior and since they’d hit it off, he had invited her for lunch as well. Due to his difficult schedule at the station it had been a little complicated to find time for a second date.

She genuinely liked Jordan and could picture herself falling in love with him. He was a nice guy and while Laura had a dislike towards anything connected to the military, she didn’t mind Jordan because he had closed that chapter of his life and concentrated on doing something more meaningful in his life. When they’d first met at the station he had looked far too baby faced for her taste, but when he had taken her out for coffee he had been dressed in a nice leather jacket which instantly made him look ten years older and far hotter.

Their lunch date was over far too soon for Laura’s taste because it meant she wouldn’t have an excuse to avoid going home any longer, but the shy kiss she had gotten after Jordan had escorted her to her car was enough to distract her until she entered the large Hale house.

Her mother was already waiting for her, a knowing smile on her lips.

“How was your lunch date?” She asked nonchalantly while preparing the cherry pie for dessert.

“Good.” Laura shrugged, but she felt how her cheeks began to heat up. Damn her weakness of blushing so quickly. It was a curse all three Hale siblings shared, Derek was by far the worst, and Laura envied her brother for being able to grow stubble and hide his emotions that way. Well, except for the telltale flush on the tips of his ears.

“Will you be meeting up with him again?” Talia wanted to know and Laura sighed.

“We haven’t made plans but I’m gonna go with yes.” She admitted. “And now stop questioning me about my love life and bug Derek about his. He took Isaac out for dinner and a movie yesterday.”

Her mother was about to open her mouth, but they were interrupted –well, saved- by Laura’s father, who entered the kitchen with a despairing look on his face.

“I can’t cook tonight’s dinner.” He exclaimed, without an explanation.

“Why not?” Talia and Laura asked at the same time.

Her father had never refused to cook dinner. He loved cooking, he did all the cooking, he could’ve become a chef easily. He was an amazing cook and if he were to refuse cooking dinner they’d have to order take-out.

“Talia, I can’t cook vegetarian meals. Do you even know how difficult that is?” He glanced at the almost finished pie. “Is there gelatin in there? Did you use egg for the dough? Or honey” When his wife nodded he groaned. “Then it’s not vegetarian, we have to start over.”

“Don’t you just have to avoid cooking meat? That can’t be that difficult. Also, not everything has to be vegetarian, just make a lot of meat-less side dishes, you wanted to make homemade mac ’n cheese anyways.” Laura shrugged and grabbed herself a can of coke from the fridge, while her mother frowned down at the half finished cherry pie.

“Laura, I can’t make my mac ‘n cheese! Almost all cheeses have rennet in them! Especially cheddar cheese! How am I supposed to substitute that with something vegetarian? I could perhaps use mozzarella cheese but that doesn’t taste good.” Her father shook his head. “I can’t do it. I’ll just make salad and that’s it.”

“Don’t worry dad, I’ll google some vegetarian alternatives to the things you usually cook.” Laura offered and made a hasty retreat from the kitchen, where her mother still looked at the cherry pie.

_

Eventually she and her dad managed to produce a one hundred percent vegetarian dinner. It wasn’t even that difficult once they had finally gotten the hang of which ingredients to avoid. Honestly, Laura had no idea how Peter managed to adjust to the whole vegetarian thing. It was far too much work for her!

The moment her father pulled the food out of the oven, they heard a car stop in front of the house.

“Oh my god.” Laura heard Cora breathe, from where she had already opened the door to welcome their visitors.

Laura curiously peaked past her sister and promptly laughed.

There was a police cruiser parked in their driveway and Peter was dutifully climbing out of the back of the car, before helping Stiles out of the passenger seat. She had always imagined that her uncle would sooner or later end up in the back of a cop car, but as a suspect and not as the Sheriff kid’s fiancé.

With the couple came a third person, quite a few years older than Peter and from the looks obviously Stiles’ father. He seemed completely at ease with his son dating Peter Hale. What a strong man.

“Hello Peter.” Talia pushed past them to greet their guests. “Stiles, Sheriff. Please come right in, dinner is about to be served.”

“Please, call me John.” Sheriff Stilinski said with an easy smile and followed them all into the house. He had a bottle of wine with him and offered it to Talia, who took it with another smile and a polite thank you.

Derek already sat on the dinner table and Laura quickly sat down next to him so she wouldn’t end up seated next to the couple.

“This is a train wreck waiting to happen.” Derek said solemnly and all Laura could do was nod.

-

 “So, how did you two meet? We barely got a chance to talk last time you two came over.” Talia asked in a poor attempt to make some small talk, so the awkward silence that had fallen over the table would be lifted.

“We met at the station. I was bringing my dad lunch and there I saw Peter. It was basically love at the first sight.” Stiles blushed a little and ducked his head adorably. Laura wanted to coo.

“You didn’t tell us you got arrested.” Talia frowned at her brother, who rolled his eyes.

“Oh no, we didn’t arrest Peter. He was helping us out by defending an innocent man who couldn’t afford to hire a good lawyer after his ex-wife had basically taken all his money and then accused him of raping her. She was able to afford Lydia Martin and this poor guy had basically no chance of winning the process. Peter has done an amazing job helping out the sheriff’s department. We’ve saved a lot of money due to his generous charity work.” John explained, obviously pleased by Peter’s generosity. “It’s nice for those who can’t afford a good lawyer on their own to still get such a professional like Peter to defend them.”

Laura felt her eyebrows climb up her face until they almost reached her hairline. Her uncle was doing charity work? He was working without expecting any payment? Without gaining any kind of advantage?

Apparently she wasn’t the only one shocked by the news because her father’s mouth had dropped open and Derek had stopped moving mid-chew.

“You’re volunteering at the Sheriff station?” Talia asked disbelievingly. Laura couldn’t fault her for that, she was just as stunned. Perhaps Peter was just trying to get an in with the officers so they’d forget about possible parking or speeding fees. Or perhaps he wanted their sympathy in case he really got arrested.

“I love my job, but I mainly have to deal with rich companies or billionaires who try to escape a difficult situation they caused. It’s tiring to defend the guilty ones so I try to balance it out by defending those innocent and in need. Also; watching Lydia Martin actually cry when I destroy her basically water proof case is payment enough.” Peter shrugged easily. “You should volunteer too. The local animal shelter is having an open house next weekend, Stiles and I will be volunteering there and I know for a fact that all three of you won’t be doing anything else than sitting around all day so you might as well do something productive and help getting all those animals a new home.” Peter frowned at them.

Laura had to take a deep breath so the glass of water in her hand wouldn’t break.

Her uncle was volunteering, in an animal shelter. And he was criticizing them for not doing the same. When had her uncle become a better person than her?

“Anyways, we met a few days later again and I asked him out. He accepted and here we are.” Peter shrugged, stabbing his salad viciously.

“He was super romantic about it, a real gentleman. He had a huge flower bouquet with him, when he picked me up for dinner and he held all doors open for me. He even helped me in and out of my jacket, I was super smitten. And then we had this amazingly fancy dinner, it was probably the best food I’ve ever tasted in my life and he had especially picked out a vegetarian restaurant. We had champagne and shared a delicious dessert and then he drove me home, walked me up to the front door and gave me a kiss on the cheek. About a week and three dates later we became boyfriends.” Stiles elaborated, a dopey smile on his face.

“Boyfriend sounds so juvenile, I prefer lover.” Peter sniffed in distaste.

“Doesn’t matter anymore because now I can call you my fiancé and soon it’ll be husband so deal with it.” It seemed like they had a constant disagreement about the label of their relationship. 

“And how long have you been together?” Laura’s father asked. “Because four months ago you didn’t mention a boyfriend and now you tell us you’re engaged.”

Stiles tilted his head slightly.

“I believe it’s been around six months. We kept pretty quiet about our relationship for the first months because we didn’t want people butting in. My dad and my best friend Scott were the only ones knowing.” Stiles explained.

Peter nodded in agreement. “I proposed about two weeks ago, I had gotten John’s permission three months after we started dating and I knew Stiles was the one for me. But we won’t get married until he finishes his last semester so it’ll probably be a summer wedding because we’ll have a lot to plan.”

“You were alright with them dating?” Cora asked the sheriff slightly disbelieving.

“Of course I was,” The man smiled. “Peter is a fine man and while I was slightly worried about the age difference at first, I immediately knew that he loved my son. I’m glad Stiles has found someone so selfless and caring.”

‘ _Selfless’_ and ‘ _caring’_ weren’t really the words Laura would describe her uncle with. It was hard to see the Peter Stiles and John were seeing, it was like they were talking about an entirely different person.

It made her think about how little she actually knew about her uncle. Sure, she had known him her entire life, but he had simply been mischievous, funny Uncle Peter who liked to be as annoying as possible but gave the best birthday and Christmas presents.

She had never gotten to know the man who apparently volunteered at the Sheriff station and the animal shelter. A man who asked for parental permission before proposing.

“So,” Cora then inquired curiously. “Who’ll change their last name? Peter Stilinski sounds weird, but so does Stiles Hale.”

John huffed out a lough. “They’ve been arguing about that forever, Stiles refuses to give up his last name even though I think he should change it to Hale. Stiles Stilinski is weird enough at it is, we don’t need to punish Peter with that last name.”

“Dad, defend the family honor! Stilinski is an awesome name and Stiles Hale really sounds too weird.” Stiles protested.

“Darling, your real name fits perfectly with the name Hale. And it’s an honorable name. I can hardly give my name up now, do you know how much work it is to change the name on my company’s building to “ _Stilinski_ ” or “ _Stilinski_ - _Hale_ ”?” Peter shook his head in disapproval.

“Well, I don’t plan on using my real name anyways, so I’ll stick with Stilinski.” Stiles huffed, shooting Peter a dark look, who returned it easily.

“Boys, you’ve quite a bit of time left before you have to decide about a last name.” John interrupted them fondly. The man appeared to have the patience of a saint.

To the Hales’ surprise the couple actually stopped bickering and returned to eating their food.

“So, Laura, I’ve heard you’re dating one of my deputies. Jordan seemed quite smitten with you, he told me you two had met up for lunch today.” John’s attention shifted to Laura, who had to clear her throat to find her voice.

“He’s nice. We had a good time.” She eventually decided on saying.

The sheriff seemed content with that because he nodded to himself.

“He’s a very fine young man, and a great deputy as well. He might even become Sheriff one day, who knows.” John grinned slightly, before eyeing Derek suspiciously.

Stiles seemed to notice that and immediately paled.

“No, Dad, no! You will not start playing matchmaker again. Leave Derek out of this.” Stiles protested while Derek’s eyes grew wide and his ears flushed red.

“Stiles, let your old man have a little fun. Tara and Derek could make a nice couple, I’m sure they’d be good together,” He gave his son a sly smirk. “I was right about you and Peter after all.”

“Yeah, after you tried to set me up with half the Sheriff’s department and all our neighbors’ sons and daughters!” Stiles pointed at his father with his fork. “No playing matchmaker.”

“First you take away my meat, now you take away the little fun I have.” John grumbled.

“A vegetarian lifestyle is very healthy.” Stiles countered and Peter nodded in agreement.

Laura saw out of the corner of her eyes how Derek and Cora watched the conversation avidly, like they were witnessing an extremely interesting tennis match.

“First you force me to eat rabbit food and then you forced Peter to do so as well. What a man does for the ones he loves.” John sighed and Laura couldn’t help but snort. The fact that her uncle had stopped eating meat was still hilarious. He must really love Stiles.

It was sickening, really.

“I think I’ll open that bottle of red now.” Talia decided all of sudden, leaving for the kitchen, just to return with a bottle of the wine Laura and Derek had bought.

The older siblings looked at each other and clinked their glasses together, before holding them out to their mother, hoping the alcohol would work quick enough to pleasantly buzz them. They blissfully ignored Cora’s glowering.

_

By the time they had reached dessert Laura was indeed a little bit buzzed and Derek’s cheeks were slightly flushed. She ignored Peter’s judging eyes, who had politely declined a glass of wine, saying he didn’t drink alcohol anymore.

Her uncle had turned from a drinking, partying, egoistical, narcissistic playboy into a charitable, volunteering, alcohol declining vegetarian with a fiancé and a future father in law who was a Sheriff. Laura couldn’t wrap her head around it, no matter how much she tried and it actually pained her brain to think too hard about it.

“Sheriff, would you like some pie? It’s made without eggs, honey or gelatin, completely vegetarian.” Her mother offered the sheriff a large slice of apple pie and the man looked like he might honest to god shed a tear from happiness. “We didn’t know if you would eat honey so we excluded it.”

Stiles looked at the cherry pie with a frown.

“Dad…” He began, but was interrupted by his father.

“Son, I love you, God knows how much I do, but if you come between me and this slice of pie I can’t guarantee for anything. I haven’t had a single bit of unhealthy food this week so for the love of all that’s holy, let me have a slice of pie.” John groaned, licking his lips.

Stiles didn’t seem convinced, but then Peter put a hand on his shoulder and carefully caressed his neck.

“Darling, your father has been eaten very healthy, his doctors said that his heart is better than ever, I believe he is allowed one little slice of cake.” Peter soothed and Stiles’ shoulders sagged.

“Fine, but don’t you dare reach for that whipped cream, old man.” He finally agreed.

“Sure thing kiddo.” John agreed easily. The poor man looked like he was ready to sell his soul for a slice of the offered cake. “Peter, you’re godsend.”

Cora, who had just taken a sip of coke, snorted at that so violently, that Laura was sure she saw some of the coke shoot out of her younger sister’s nose.

“I don’t think it was God who sent him, probably the opposite, really.” She coughed while wiping her nose with a napkin.

“Cora.” Her father chided, which was one of the first things he had said during the entire dinner. And while he was not a man of many words, something that had clearly been passed on to Derek, saying one sentence in over two hours was probably a new record low.

“The amount of love I get from this family is touching.” Peter commented drily. “Really, makes me feel all warm and giddly inside.” He mumbled while taking a small slice of pie. “Next time we have to bring a pie as well, you need to try Stiles’ chocolate cake, he’s such a talented baker.”

“Yeah, way to make me sound like a housewife.” Stiles shot back, busy stuffing his face with cherry pie and whipped cream.

“Darling, you are my little housewife. You cook all the meals for me, bring me lunch at work, you give me a goodbye and welcome home kiss and massage my neck after long days when I strained a muscle.” Peter seemed delighted by that.

“Only until my semester break is over. It’s not my fault I have enough free time to play house with you, once my last semester starts you’ll have to make your own lunch and cook dinner for us when I’m late.”

“I already miss your homemade pizza.” The older man muttered.

Laura’s head was spinning. She couldn’t deal with her uncle being all domestic, so she quickly reached for the wine bottle and refilled her glass.

“So Stiles, what are you studying? You seem quite young to be almost finished with university.” Talia asked, apparently equally as desperate to change the subject and leave all this domestic behavior behind.

“Oh I graduated high school like a year earlier so I started studying a lot sooner than others do. I am about to finish studying psychology. I’m working on my thesis right now and in about 6 months I’ll be Dr. Stilinski. I don’t plan on working in some clinic as a psychiatrist, instead I will work with Peter.” Stiles grinned at that. “I always wanted to do something with law but my dad refused to let me become a deputy, something about wasting my potential and how I got into enough trouble without working for the force anyways,” Stiles shot his dad a dark look. “but law school was a little too much thinking and not enough hands on for me. I thought about becoming a corona or something but I faint and/or throw up seeing too much blood or body parts so that wasn’t an option either. I eventually heard from a friend how often courts or lawyers work with psychologists to crack the way a person is thinking and I always liked psychology so I tried it out and had immediately found what I wanted to do.”

“And why will you be working with Peter?” Cora asked, but her words sounded a lot more like ‘ _Why in the world are you willingly going to work with Peter’_.

“He offered me a well-paid position in his firm. Said that it would be waste of my talents if I had to deal with annoying internships first. I was hesitant at first, wanted to spread my wings on my own for a while but eventually I realized that it would be stupid to say no to working with my honeybunch.”

Laura couldn’t breathe. _Honeybunch_.

“Since when were you planning of hiring a psychologist? Where did you get the idea?” Talia asked her brother.

“I have a German friend who started out as a lawyer and eventually became involved in politics. His career was unbelievable and now he is a diplomate. His success is partially his wife’s doing, she’s a very talented psychologist and assisted him in many cases and taught him a lot about human behavior. I was planning on finding a psychologist for my company but then Stiles stumbled into my life and I immediately knew he’d be perfect for the job.” Peter smiled proudly. “I can’t wait to work with him.”

“Can we assume that you’ll one day get involved with politics as well?” Laura smirked. Her uncle was clearly shady enough to become a first class politician, at the very least a senator but she wouldn’t deny that he could become president.

“I admit that I was playing with the thought. I’d make an excellent diplomate. In Europe politicians are mostly people who went to law school but here my talents would be wasted. Also, as a diplomate I’d have to travel a lot and it would take a lot of time and work to get to that position. If I hadn’t met Stiles then I wouldn’t have minded that but as it is now I want to have a lot of time for my family. I don’t want to be the kind of father who’s working so much that he misses his children growing up.”

For a moment Laura felt like time had slowed down. It seemed like Peter’s words were so absurd that they had caused a rifle in the time line. Out of the corner of her eye she saw how her dad’s eyes slowly widened and how her mother dropped her wine glass, which slowly fell to the ground and shattered into a thousand pieces. Wine splashed over the dark hardwood floor, but nobody even so much as blinked.

“A father?” Derek asked, disbelievingly, cherry pie long forgotten.

“Stiles would like children at some point and I like the idea of being a father. We’re planning on using a surrogate in two or three years, first we want to travel a lot and live a little before settling down.” The alpha explained easily enough, fully ignoring the wine puddle on the ground.

“I was all for adopting a baby but I know that Peter’s wolf wouldn’t accept a child that wasn’t ours. We found a surrogate agency especially meant for werewolves. They work with druids so they can use a little magic mojo so the child carried out by a woman will still be made a hundred percent from Peter’s as well as my DNA. I love magic.” Stiles explained, while he frowned at the glass on the floor. “Aren’t you gonna clean that up? I know you guys heal fast but it must still hurt stepping in those sharp pieces of glass.”

“Of course.” Talia said, almost a little dazed, and left the room to clean the glass shards up.

“We’re thinking about one or two children, but Peter’s stuck on one child. He wants to either have a little princess to spoil rotten or a boy to play basketball with.” Stiles shrugged. “I don’t care if it’s a boy or a girl, but I already know that if it’s a girl, Peter will be devastated once she has her first boyfriend. She’ll probably have to stay single until college and every boy she’d bring home would be terrified by Peter.”

“Girls shouldn’t date in high school. The boys are far too immature for them and their first relationship should be something positive and not some off and on thing, influenced by stupid rumors and too many hormones.” Peter defended himself. “If it’s a girl we’ll be sending her to a private all-girls school, so unless she’s a lesbian she won’t have a relationship before college anyways.”

“As you can see, we’re not fully agreeing on that yet.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “Whether it’s a boy or a girl, it’ll still be spoiled rotten no matter how much I’ll try to prevent that.”

“True.” John laughed, but quieted down when his son shot him a glare.

“I’m not just talking about Peter here, dad. I know perfectly well that you’ll use every chance you get to spoil your grandchild as well.” Stiles sighed, like he was the only mature person in the room. “Anyways, we’ll have a lot of time before any of that will happen so whatever.”

For a moment everybody was silent and the only noise was Talia cleaning up the glass, then Derek opened his mouth.

“So, you’re not wearing an engagement ring.” Derek ‘ _asked’_ , clearing his throat, in desperate need of a change in topic.

Laura blinked surprised. She hadn’t noticed but now that she looked at Stiles’ skinny fingers she noticed that indeed, he wasn’t wearing an engagement ring. Damn, the quiet ones were always the most observant, she had to keep an eye on Derek.

“Yeah, Peter gave me this beautiful diamond ring but since he bought it like three weeks after we had first met, he bought the wrong size. I’ve lost a bit of weight in the months since then and now it’s a tiny little bit too big. When did they say it’d be finished?” Stiles glanced at Peter, who hummed.

“They said they’d be done by tomorrow. We can pick it up at noon after lunch. I’m planning on taking you out to a new vegan restaurant. I know you don’t like vegan food usually, but they’re supposed to be very good.”

“Fine, if that means I’ll get my ring,” Stiles shrugged. “then I’ll gladly endure vegan food.”

“You’ll love it darling, and when have I ever been wrong? You should join us, John. It’s very healthy while hearty.” Peter invited the sheriff like it was totally normal to have meals with his fiancé and future father in law. And seeing at how much John treated Peter like family, they probably were.

“No thanks, son, I can deal with vegetarian, but I won’t even touch this vegan stuff, I don’t trust it. Also, having seen you hand feed dessert to each other once has traumatized me enough.” John laughed and clapped Peter on the shoulder.

Sheriff Stilinski called Peter ‘ _son’_. He treated him like he was part of his family.

Laura felt a pang of guilt when she thought about how their own family treated Peter. They weren’t really mean to him, a little rude, sure, but that was because Peter was an asshole. At least that what she had thought, but she had never really thought what else Peter could be besides an asshole. She felt bad that they had never invited Peter for family dinners or family gatherings before. It was simply a given that Peter would show up to flounce around with his newest conquest and behave like a dick before vanishing again. They had never sent him an invite like they did with all their other relatives, she didn’t know how Peter had even known about the celebrations.

She felt like a dick.

“That was one time and we thought you’d be in the restroom longer.” Stiles moaned and buried his face in his hands.

Peter laughed and affectionately ruffled his fiancé’s hair.

From the looks on her family’s faces, they felt just as guilty as Laura did.

_

“Talia, Evan, it’s been a wonderful evening, thank you for having us over.” John shook her parent’s hands with a grin, before turning to Derek. “Tell me if you want me to set you up with one of my deputies.”

Laura laughed and Cora grinned widely.

“Sorry sheriff, but I think Derek is already quite taken with a certain elementary school teacher.” She threw an arm around her brother’s shoulder. “It’s all ‘ _Isaac this’_ and ‘ _Isaac that’_.”

“Shut up Cora!” Derek hissed and shoved his sister, who simply ruffled his hair before running into the house cackling loudly. Derek, always a little too immature to ignore his sister’s teasing, chased after her with a growl.

Laura laughed when her mother excused herself to make sure they wouldn’t break the mahogany coffee table again.

“Seems like you have to play matchmaker with someone else, dad.” Stiles grinned, but his dad simply waved his hand.

“Don’t you worry son, Mrs. Newman’s son has just moved back from LA and she asked me if there’s a nice young man at the station willing to go on a blind date with him. Apparently his last boyfriend was a bit of a trouble maker and she’d prefer it if he’d date a proper man like a deputy.” With that John nodded one last time at Laura and her father, before making his way back to the police cruiser to unlock it.

“Thanks for having us over. We know it was kind of sudden and then you had to cook all vegetarian for us; that must’ve been troublesome for you. But everything was really good, I feel like I’m going to either puke or explode.” Stiles sighed contently while rubbing his belly.

“It was a nice evening, we should repeat that sometimes soon. Maybe it can become a monthly tradition.” Peter’s grin was scarily similar to a shark’s.

“Sure.” Evan gritted out with narrowed eyes, knowing that Peter just wanted more opportunities to torture them. “You’re always welcome.”

“Awesome!” Stiles exclaimed, completely oblivious to the tension in the air, before groaning. “Ugh, I’m so full. Honeybunch, you have to carry me, I can’t walk. It’s time for a piggy back ride.” He slumped against Peter’s frame, who sighed before rolling his eyes.

“Alright.” Laura’s uncle agreed and quickly allowed Stiles to jump on his back. He glanced one last time at Laura and her father, before carrying Stiles towards the already waiting car. Laura heard how they continued to bicker, Peter scolding Stiles for eating too much and Stiles whining that it was simply so tasty and that he would totally make it up to him once they were home.

Sheriff Stilinski interrupted them, saying he didn’t want to hear anything about that, but Peter simply laughed and told him that Stiles would probably be passed out into a food coma by the time they’d reached home anyways. They heard a slurred, sleeping denial from Stiles, then the car was gone.

“This evening was weird.” Laura mumbled, shaking her head.

The fresh air cleared her head a bit and now that the dinner was over she was alright with being completely sober again.

“It’s freaking me out.” Her father frowned. “Do we still have steak in the freezer?” He then asked, putting a hand over his growling stomach. Laura whined, she was already hungry as well. All those vegetables weren’t enough to satisfy her, she needed meat. Her wolf was already growling angrily.

“Yeah, mom bought some yesterday.” She glanced up at her father, who smirked.

“Rare or medium rare?” Was all he needed to ask to make her day ten times better.

“I don’t even care as long as it doesn’t involve any tofu or vegetables.”

She really didn’t know how Peter managed this whole vegetarian thing, but then again, he was Peter. He was probably the only wolf with enough stoicism and control to live as a vegetarian and took it as a chance to slap a big fat ‘ _fuck you’_ in Mother Nature’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Still here? Liked it? 
> 
> If yes then please leave me a kudos or perhaps even a comment or bookmark. I hope I'll see you in the next part of the series and if not, thanks for reading anyways. 
> 
> xx


End file.
